Jonathan Bennett
|occupation =Actor/Host |birthdate = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |SeasonName = Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) |nickname = |Place = 11th |Votes = 6 |HOHs= 0 |Alliances = Four Sure |Days = 10 |Nominations = 1 (Day 2) |Vetos = 0 |Loyalties = Dina Lohan Ryan Lochte }} is a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US). After winning the initial Power Pair competition, Jonathan was nominated after losing to Ryan Lochte in the first Head of Household competition. After pitching an alliance to the women of the house, Jonathan decided to influence Ryan's nominations and nominate Tom Green instead of Dina Lohan. After a downward spiral, Jonathan and his allies were shocked when he was the first celebrity evicted from the house. Biography Retrieved from PopTV Age: 37 Hometown: Rossford, Ohio Current City: Newport Beach, Calif. Occupation: Actor/host Three adjectives that describe you: Energetic, enthusiastic and loyal. Favorite Activities: Working, working out and spending time with friends. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the BIG BROTHER house? Trying to keep myself occupied for days and not get stir crazy while also not annoying all the other houseguests. I have a ton of energy and I’m always on the go having adventures, so I’ll need to figure ways to keep myself busy and not drive everyone nuts! Which past BIG BROTHER cast member did you like most? Marissa Jaret Winokur is incredible. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? I don’t really have a strategy going into the house. My plan is to go in, have fun and enjoy the amazing adventure that is Big Brother. I mean we get to live in the BB house! How cool is that?! My life’s motto is… Be grateful everyday for the adventure. What would you take into the house and why? *A positive attitude. *A camera to document it through my eyes. *Fake spiders so I can scare people. Fun facts about yourself: *I can barely get through a meal without getting up to tell a story. *If I see a dog on the street I have to pet it. *I can name all the 50 states in under 20 seconds. *I have a strange obsession with “The Greatest Showman” and “Wicked.” *I became a lifeguard when I was 16 so I could wear sunscreen on my nose and twirl a whistle to look cool. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother *Jonathan was Entertainment Tonight's representative during Big Brother 21 (US) and so he interviewed the cast during the pre-season. Trivia *Jonathan is currently in a relationship with Jaymes Vaughan, runner-up of the 21st season of the Amazing Race. *Jonathan took a Slop punishment during the first PoV competition to get an advantage, but it wasn't mentioned on the episode. He was the only person on Celebrity Big Brother 2 to be on Slop. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 2 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Season 2 (US Celebrity) Jury Members